


Obviously Powerless

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The Loaded Gun [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Established Relationship, Jealous Liam, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a flirt. Liam has jealousy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sophie_448 for the cheerleading and beta. Edited after beta, any remaining mistakes are my own.

They're all at a party in Nick's new house. Liam had disappeared someplace or another as soon as they walked in the door, leaving Louis to fend for himself. He'd been sitting at the makeshift bar, getting progressively drunker when a tall blond guy with more tattoos on display than Harry sat down next to him. Louis isn't sure how long they've sat there talking, but it can't have been more than ten minutes at most.

"So then Li..." The hand on his shoulder startles Louis mid-sentence. It's not until then that he realizes how close he and the blond guy, whose name he can't remember, are sitting.

“Hey, Louis, can I talk to you?” Liam asks, leaning so close that Louis can feel Liam's breath on the back of his neck.

Both the guy and Louis look at him, their expressions nearly identical with their arched eyebrows and amused smiles. “I’m in the middle of telling a story Li, can it wait?” Louis asks.

Liam squeezes Louis’ shoulder. “I really need to talk to you about something.”

“He said he was busy,” the guy speaks up, his voice harsher than Louis likes. And also, _rude_. “So why don’t you back the fuck off and let him be?”

“You are not involved in this conversation,” Liam says, his voice matching the nameless guy. “So why don’t you let me speak to Lou and maybe he will come find you when we’re done.”

Louis squints up at Liam. It's not like him to use that tone to strangers. “This better be important, Payno.” Louis gets off the stool and he can immediately feel how Liam shifts his hand to Louis’ lower back, just above the waistband of his jeans.

As they walk side by side through the throng of people, Louis can feel how tense Liam is next to him. The way Liam's acting, Louis would bet money on him being jealous.

“Wanna tell me where we're going?” Louis asks.

Louis can see Liam briefly shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “Just follow my lead,” Liam says.

They make their way through the house in silence; there’s not much else they can do with the way the music gets louder for every step they take as they get closer to the sound system with each step.

When they're upstairs in the hallway that leads to the three bedrooms, Liam presses Louis up against the wall, his hands roaming Louis’s chest as he presses a closed-mouth kiss to Louis’ lips. He trails kisses down Louis’ jaw and throat. Louis' instinctive response is to tilt his head up and give Liam easy access.

“Liam,” Louis gets out around a moan. “What… why are you…?”

Liam pulls back, looking Louis in the eye as he speaks. “You were flirting with that guy and he clearly wanted in your pants. You’re mine, Tommo, he can’t have you.”

“That’s ridiculous, Liam,” Louis says with a chuckle. “He did not want in my pants. Are you drunk?”

“Should've known you were doing that to wind me up. His hands were all over you,” Liam says, so close that Louis can feel Liam's breath on his neck. A moment later Louis feels just a hint of teeth there, and Liam's hand on his dick through his jeans. “You’re mine, Lou, only mine.”

As he opens Louis’ belt and zipper, Louis gasps. “What are you doing?” Louis says, a little breathless.

Liam leans back in and kisses Louis again, a little more demanding this time. Louis kisses back with just as much force, biting Liam's lip not quite hard enough to draw blood. This time Liam gasps and shudders.

“We’re in public, Liam,” Louis says when Liam pulls back momentarily. It's mostly because someone needs to say it, though. “Someone might see us.”

Liam smirks, which was not the response Louis was expecting from his boyfriend who is sometimes still management's little helper. “I know.” He bends even closer, whispering in Louis’s ear, “That’s kind of the point.”

Louis shudders against him. “Why would you…? Haz will… We can’t… Liam, please…” Louis can’t finish a single thought, and he's all but vibrating.

“Please what?” Liam asks, trailing a hand along the edge of Louis’s jeans and then up over his abs. “Please make you come? Want me to make you come? Make you scream for me?”

Louis rests his head against Liam’s shoulder. “Fuck… we… please!” he says around a moan.

Liam holds Louis’s hips against the wall with one hand, letting the other drift down into Louis’s jeans. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

At the first touch of Liam’s hand on his hard as fuck dick, Louis’s hips jerk forward. “If someone… Harry will kill us.”

“You know, you think about Harry way too much,” Liam says, voice low in Louis’s ear.

Louis shakes his head, trying to clear it, but all that comes out when he tries to speak is a groan. Liam falls to his knees on the hardwood floor, not wasting a moment as he unbuttons Louis’ jeans.

Liam looks up at him, eyes hooded. Making a hushing sound, he says, voice low, “Better keep quiet if you don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Louis’ hands try to find something to hold onto, eventually settling in Liam’s hair. He tilts Liam’s head upwards with a pull, making it clear without words he doesn't have that Liam should get on with it already.

Liam chuckles. “Impatient, Tommo?” He pulls Louis’s jeans and underwear down under the swell of his bum, just enough for his dick to spring free. Then he stops to just look at Louis, eyes roaming all over his body. Louis’ fingers tighten in his hair and pulls him closer. Once Liam’s mouth is on him, Louis relaxes his fingers a little. He puts a fist in his mouth to stifle the noises.

They don’t have a lot of time; they’re lucky that no one has walked in on them already. Still, Louis should have expected it when Liam starts teasing him with licks and breaths. Louis entire body breaks out in goosebumps. Liam doesn’t give Louis time to get his bearings before he takes Louis' dick down his throat, obviously and thankfully done with the teasing.

It doesn’t take long until the grip Louis still has on Liam’s hair tightens again and Louis is coming. Once he’s spent, his body goes limp, and if it weren’t for Liam’s hand on his hips, he would end up on the floor.

“That was…” Louis starts, words coming out between fits of laughter. “Fuck, Liam. I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Hot, wasn’t it?” Liam smirks.

“That’s beside the point,” Louis says, tucking himself in and buttoning up his jeans again. “Harry is going to kill you if he finds out.” He holds out a hand, helping Liam up off the floor before kissing him, tasting himself on Liam’s tongue.

His hand finds its way down to Liam’s fly, but freezes when there are steps loud enough to be heard over the music coming from the direction of the stairs.

“There you are,” Harry's voice rings out. As he looks up, Louis sees Harry's face fall. “What have you been up to? Will people be able to read about this on TMZ in a few hours?”

Louis’ buries his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, not wanting Harry to see more than he already has. “I don’t think so?” Liam says, as he cards his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Harry huffs, clearly frustrated. “You are impossible, Li. You really have no control over those jealousy issues.”

“Jealousy?” Louis looks up at Liam, head tilted in question. “What would you have to be jealous about?”

“That guy you were flirting with and who spent the better part of half an hour hitting on you,” Harry says, sounding smug.

Louis looks over at Harry, confused. “What guy? Sam? We were just talking; his girlfriend was out dancing.”

“The guy had his hands all over you,” Liam says. “If he wasn’t hitting on you, I’m the newest X-Factor judge.”

Louis smirks, looking over at Harry. “Does that make me unemployed?"

Harry snorts, cocking an eyebrow. “Maybe if the guy hadn’t actually been hitting on you.” Louis' face falls as Harry continues. “Boy, you really are clueless when you’ve been drinking. How much have you had?”

“Not sure the drinking has anything to do with it,” Liam says under his breath. Even though there is a hint of fondness in his voice, Louis thinks that deserves a kick.

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, and it’s obvious he’s trying to be serious. “I really should be glad that I didn’t walk upstairs two minutes earlier, shouldn’t I?”

Liam chuckles. “Yes, that’s probably for the best.” Louis’ hand trails up under Liam's shirt, teasing his still sensitive skin at the bottom of the new tattoo. “I think… maybe we should get out of here," Liam says, voice not quite steady. “Yeah, that... sounds like a good idea right about now.”

Removing Louis’ hand from underneath his shirt, he all but drags Louis down the stairs and outside. Harry's laughter is loud enough to be heard over the music.


End file.
